A Dangerous Beauty
by yulgie
Summary: The lives of the four will be trembled as Yuko comes in. Is she harmless or is she dangerous? How will she make Sanzo, Hakkai and Kougaiji fall in love with her? Who will she choose? And who will she going to kill?
1. PROLOGUE:The mysterious lady

**Hope you'd like this…**

**Note how Kougaiji will fall in love with a woman who's very mysterious and dangerous…**

The atmosphere is very intense. Kougaiji is there, standing in the front of a fiendish woman, who sits in an obvious composure but inside, there hides a fiery wrath that wants to be unleashed.

He waited a moment for Gyokumen Koushou to speak up.

"I can't really understand why Gyumaoh's son always fails in just a simple order," Koushou taunted him.

She's pertaining to their plan of obtaining the five sacred sutras and to kill Sanzo and his party, which the Bull Moose Prince can't do.

The youkai with red hair didn't answer. He wanted to defend himself but he chose to be silent.

"Anyway, I would like to say that I'll be passing that task to someone who's not idiot like you!"

Kougaiji clenched his right hand with his fingers. His big fist wants to kill someone through his demonic punch on what he had heard.

But he averted himself from doing a rage.

"What do you mean?" he rather asked.

"Isn't it clear enough for you not to understand? I said I'm assigning that very important duty to others."

"You can't do that! We have a deal," Kougaiji raised his voice.

Someone came in suddenly, "Lady Koushou, your visitor is now here."

_Visitor?_ Kougaiji asked himself. _Is it the one she's referring to?_

"Good. Now Kougaiji, can you please leave now? I'm having a visitor right now."

"But we're not yet done!"

"We can talk about that next time. Now leave!"

And he just followed her. He repugnantly left the laboratory room.

He's just wondering what kind of youkai Koushou had told him. _Is he strong?_

Then his eyes were pinned to the one coming--a lady with a long brown hair and with a pair of beautiful eyes.

Although there's a piece of a thin red cloth that covers the half of her face, he can envisage a very pretty and angelic feature behind it.

He can't explain what he feels right now. He's much tensed and it seems like an indefinite force had entered the deepest part of his soul.

His view followed her as she passes through his path.

"Prince Kougaiji," an old man at the lady's back stopped walking and bowed in his front.

"Who is she?" the prince of the Houtou Castle asked.

"She's the other daughter of Lady Koushou."

"What?! Hey that's impossible! The girl has no traces of being a youkai. She's a human."

"I'm Sorry Prince Kougaiji but I can't answer that. Please excuse me," the old man then followed the girl.

"Wait—"he hasn't persisted talking. They already went inside the laboratory.

_Daughter?_

-o0o-

"How are you my dear?" Koushou greeted Yuko.

The girl smiled," I'm fine. How's my sister Lirin?"

Koushou didn't answer quickly."Oh… I-I think she's okay."

"You ordered me to go here. What do you want me to do, mother?"

Gyumaoh's concubine grinned, "I want you to do a very intricate task for me. Can you accomplish it my dearest daughter?"

"Anything for you my mother…"

"Good!"

**R&R please…**

**Watch out for new happenings…**

**(How will Yuko be linked to Sanzo and his group?)**


	2. The first encounter

Sorry for a long delay… I was busy these past few days…

**Sorry for a long delay… I was busy these past few days…**

**Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy reading the first chapter…**

"Finally we've found a restaurant," said Hakkai.

"Yeheeey…!" Goku shouted in joy.

"And finally we could eat now," Gojyo stretched his right arm, as if he'll be going to fight with someone.

"Can you all please stop talking?! Let's just come inside," Sanzo seems to be irked.

They traveled in a very long desert for about five days before they reached this village.

And so the haven't eaten yet.

They were like dreary dummies as they walk down this town that even Hakuryuu yielded in altering into a jeep.

"Huh?! No customers?" Sanzo asked in wonder when they entered the restaurant.

"Hey Sanzo, aren't you glad that we're the only customers?" Gojyo asked.

"I know but isn't it odd to see an easily-noticed restaurant to be empty?"

"Whatever it is, I want to eat!" Goku bellowed.

Then suddenly an old woman appeared in front of them.

"I'm sorry but we are closed now." she said.

"Whaaaaat?!" Goku yelled.

"But why?" Hakkai asked.

"Because we don't have anymore food that you can order."

"Hey you old woman, you can't say that! Please I need food!" Goku is now goaded.

"I'm really sorry but we're out of stock."

"But how was that happened? It's just noon now so how your food could be used up already?" Sanzo is controlling his temper.

"Because a customer here ordered all the food and she's now finishing her 200th plate."

"200th plate??" the four guys were shocked from what they've heard.

The old woman pointed out a very beautiful lady at a side whose busy eating.

"What the hell is her stomach?" Gojyo asked to see a layer of empty plates over her table.

"Heeeeeey…! Our fooooood…." Goku came near the lady.

"Huh?! Who are you?" she asked and then took the last shot of food immediately.

After she has finished eating, she walked near the old woman.

"How much am I going to pay?" the mysterious girl politely asked.

"A-aah…i-it's…" the old woman stuttered.

"Hmm, if you can't tell, I just have to give you this," the girl opened her satchel and picked up a large amount of bills.

"B-But this is too much."

"It's okay! Just keep the change."

The girl left out, as all the eyes following her were drowned in haze.

Goku was standing there, still displeased with his head bowed and left the shadow of him unspoken.

He hastened to follow the girl.

"Stop! We're not yet done!"

"What do you need from me?"

"How could you used up our food?! We haven't eaten for five days and you left us which seems as though it's just nothing to you? I will never forgive you."

"Hey Goku, please don't forget that she's a human," Hakkai reminded him but it seems like the latter didn't hear it, "…and a lady."

"And also don't forget that when he's hungry, he doesn't care for everything." Sanzo added.

Goku suddenly lunged at the lady with his Nyoi Bo.

But the lady evaded his attack easily.

"What does he think he's doing?" Gojyo muttered.

"Stop his insane action Gojyo," Sanzo commanded.

Gojyo sprang towards the front of Goku and made a defense from his strike using the shakujo.

"Oh thanks to you hanyou! Bye guys!" the girl stepped forward away from them.

Sanzo and Hakkai heard a rustle beside the restaurant which is filled of a thick coating of plants.

When they felt of someone who will attack the lady, Hakkai leaped at the girl's feet and pushed themselves away that made them slumped to the ground.

Sanzo hurriedly shot the one who jumped over and it fell off the ground.

It is a youkai.

"O-ooh…that was close," the girl uttered as she was gently helped by Hakkai to stand up.

Sanzo was bewildered in what he had heard from the girl a while ago.

_It's odd._ He said in mind.

"Are you alright miss?" Gojyo asked affectionately as he lifted the girl's face and he gradually moves his lips closely to that of the girl.

The annoying priest released a menacing gunshot near Gojyo's ear which shuddered his hearing.

"Hey you snappish priest, why did you do that?"

"You can save your indecent acts later. There are youkais around."

They all got silent--consciously intuiting the whole surrounding.

"Gojyo!" a signal call from Sanzo.

The long-haired youkai abruptly grasped the girl's arms and hurled her at the threshold of the restaurant.

Concurrently, the youkais then appeared.

The four came closer each other aback.

Goku was the first one to fend off at the youkai who first assaulted him.

The atrocious battle has then started. Slaughtered youkais sprawled onto the ground. Blood drops spattered everywhere.

"Hmm…Amazing! Undoubtedly, they're having a stupendous manner of fighting," the lady murmured as she gazes upon the brawl happening outside.

"Oh where's my--," she remembered something.

Then the old woman appeared at her back.

"You forgot this under the table," the old woman dispensed a very familiar stuff to the girl.

"Oh thanks."

"Watch out Sanzo!" Hakkai warned the priest about a youkai trying to come over him.

The three can't even move because their opponents hinder them.

Four youkais muster around him, and he can't even find his gun that was dropped by somewhere.

It's now too close to Sanzo.

The monk closed his eyes.

Just in a snap, swift flashes drawn by arrows, made all the youkais sagged into the ground.

The four scoured around for the direction where the arrows came from. And their eyes were shoved in the restaurant's entrance--from the girl who's holding a bow.

"Nice shot!" Hakkai astonishingly commented.

"Wow! Thanks for saving our lives," Gojyo appended.

"Well, you should thank me for the moment I had forgotten my starving," Goku stated.

They all laughed except for Sanzo who's still dubious about the girl's identity.

"Can you tell us what your name is?" asked Sanzo in somber face, as if he is facing a wicked foe.

Despite of it, the lady still smiled at him bafflingly.

"Yuko--Yuko is my name."

--

**Thanks for spending time for my story…**

**Hope that you'll continue reading…**


	3. Insinuation

**Oh! Sorry for waiting guys!**

**I'm really deadly busy these past few days. (Again)**

**You may not like this chapter but please continue reading.**

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Yuko- OC**

**Gyoukumen Koushou**

**Dr. Ni Jianyi**

Yuko held her breath firmly, as she watches around the inner part of the laboratory.

Everyone was busy working on something she couldn't figure out.

Then her eyes were lugged into a huge image of hell, launching a melody of fierce and enmity, within its eyes engulfed by flame.

"That's Gyumaoh, the king of the youkais," a sudden low voice broke in. It came from a man with a face of mystery, sheltered by a sheen eyeglass.

A strange impression of him bewitched Yuko when she saw him carrying a plushy bunny.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Ni Jianyi, the head of this experiment."

"Experiment?" she glanced back at Gyumaoh. She heard of Gyumaoh's name many times but she doesn't know who he is. "Anyway I'm--"

"Yuko, I know."

She got astounded.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're looking for Koushou right?" he grinned peculiarly and chucked a different response.

"Y-Yes! Where is she?"

The man, who chanted perplexity on her, stepped away which signaled her to follow.

They entered a small and secluded room wherein light is forbidden.

Despite of a sullen atmosphere, there's still a glimmer of light--enough to recognize a familiar ruthless mistress.

"It's nice to see you again my dear," Koushou hailed her. "Are you going to give me some good news?"

"Yes! But before anything else, is it okay to start it with him?" Yuko looked at the scientist whom she met earlier and who's with them right now.

"Don't worry; he's actually part of this."

_As what I've been expecting,_ Yuko thought.

"How's your mission?"

"We've finally encountered, as what you wanted to be."

"Good," Koushou stood up and stepped towards Yuko. "For your next step, I want you to get their trust. And to do that, you should use this," she slipped her fingers around Yuko's face.

"I understand," Yuko answered and then left out.

"She's certainly beautiful. I wonder how her parents look like." Dr. Ni Jianyi commented.

"Will you shut your mouth off?! Don't ever say that again," Koushou raised her voice a little.

Even if it's obvious that Yuko is a human and that it is impossible for her to be Gyokumen Kyushu's daughter, the latter still wanted her to be known as her first one.

And no questions should be asked.

--

**Thanks to all!**

**I will post two advances next time.**


End file.
